todos me miran
by dagorfly
Summary: fic basado en la cansion de todos me miran de gloria trevi n.n dejemos lo asi ya savemos que soy un fraide en los resumenes ToT


Hola como están, espero que bien n.n aquí les traigo otro song fic (creo que así se escribe) que espero y les guste

"**TODOS ME MIRAN"**

_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía_

_Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies_

Aquí estoy de nuevo… si así es tirada y mancillada nuevamente… destrozada y lamentando mí suerte… pero de que me quejo?? Si tengo todo… si lo que pido se me da… si mis deseos son ordenes?? Si así es… pero no todos me obedecen ay alguien que se encarga de humillarme y menospreciarme

_Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba_

_Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver..._

Y quien es ese "alguien" pues quien más sino mí padre… así es mí propia sangre me desprecia y me humilla… el se… se se avergüenza de mí…el motivo?? Lo desconozco… y para serles franca ha dejado ya de importarme….

_Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,_

_Me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella_

Pero hoy será diferente puedo sentirlo… puedo ver que hay algo más de mí… siento que puedo hacer todo lo que una ves soñé y desee… y que importa que el no crea que puedo!!

Que importa que el crea que soy débil… yo se yo se que no lo soy…

_Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme_

_Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme..._

_Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura_

_Era de lentejuelas..._

Lo escucho como grita y se desespera pues no le hago caso… estoy cansada de oír sus trágicos lamentos y sus insultos sobrevaluados… si estoy cansada de el y de todo lo que sale de su boca… ya me arte de que solo me use para sentirse mejor al humillar a alguien más

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Por que se que soy linda por que todos me admiran,_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,_

Escucho como Neji trata de hacerme "recapacitar" para que no cometa alguna estupidez pero lo que el no sabe es que el estúpido es el por quedarse al lado de mí padre y permitirle que lo menosprecie POR KAMI SI EL ES EL GENIO HYUGA el es el gran NEJI HYUGA mí modelo a seguir… una de mis tantas inspiraciones… más me sorprende ver como voltea a enfrentar a mí padre y con toda la sumisión del mundo le dice

–"_Hiashi- sama Hinata no me hace caso y creo que no pobre detenerla además no tenemos de que preocuparnos después de todo ella es "la vergüenza del clan" _– QUE?? Bueno es estúpido o idiota o que carajo le pasa?? Creo que Hanabi tenia razón al decir que Neji sele callo desde muy chiquito a su mamá…-mas me saca de mis pensamientos al ver como me sonríe y me informa que mí padre esta de acuerdo con su teoría y me "permite" irme

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Algunos con envidia pero al final,_

_Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran..._

De manera apresurada tomo mis cosas y le echo el ultimo vistazo a la mansión… no puedo evitar sentirme triste pues este ha sido mí hogar desde que tengo memoria… dirijo mí vista asía esa puerta que siempre se mantenía cerrada para mí y que ahora estará de la misma forma solo que ya no me separa de mí libertad… ahora me separara de mí cárcel...

_Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía_

_Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies_

_Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba_

_Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver..._

Veo como Hanabi se despide de mí con un simple gesto de la mano que para muchos pasaría desapercibido… pero para mí no… ya que ambas sabemos que en el momento que ella este lista… seguirá mis pasos…

_Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,_

_Me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella_

_Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme_

_Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme..._

_Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura_

_Era de lentejuelas..._

Ahora corro por las calles de Konoha para ver a aquel que me apoyo en todo momento pedir le que me de asilo por unos días pues seme olvido rentar una casa (n.nU), solo espero que no se enoje ya que no le gustan las sorpresas

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Por que se que soy fina por que todos me admiran,_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,_

_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,_

_Algunos con envidia pero al final,_

_Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran..._

Siento sobre mí la mirada de todos los residentes de Konoha y asta mis oídos llegan sus comentarios _"no es esa la heredera del clan Hyuga??"… "acaso esta dejando su hogar??"…. "era de esperarse pues recuerda que siempre fue la vergüenza del clan"_… pero poco me importa soy feliz y por primera ves en mucho tiempo soy libre

_Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,_

_Me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella_

_Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme_

_Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme..._

_Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura_

_Era de lentejuelas..._

Llego asta su casa y toco el timbre, abre después de un tiempo y me mira intrigante –no lo culpo yo también vería raro a alguien que llega todo agitado y con una maleta asta mí casa- más no le presto atención y me lanzo a sus brazos para darle la buena nueva

- "_por fin deje mí casa SOY LIBRE… y bueno pues estoy buscando donde quedarme asta... que consiga un departamento o algo así…"_

Me mira expectante y frunce el seño- ho no aquí vamos- "_estas loca o que te pasa??"-_nani?? El loco es el que le pasa?? Primero me dice "Hinata debes de ser fuerte y enfrentar a tú padre" y ahora me sale con que estoy loca genial!!-_"tú"-_ me dice mientras me abrasa y me mira a los ojos-_"nunca saldrás de aquí para irte a otro lado… simplemente no me puedo permitir perderte… por que bien sabes que yo te am…"_

No lo dejo terminar lo beso con pasión y tras separarme de el le digo-_yo también te amo Sasuke- kun…_

Que les pareció?? Espero y les allá gustado n.n por fa dejen un revew T.T


End file.
